wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
RPVivor
RPVivor 1: Philippines vs Panama Memorable Moments *The Panama tribe being a total trainwreck. *Phill idoling Gia out at their third tribal council. *Phill being an OTTN trainwreck and almost returning from RI. *Crier going to RI and immediately returning. *Marco flipping on Philippines at the merge, leading Saison to get purple rocked. *The Marco/Zane story- they were a day 1 alliance with Satan, then after Satan left, they broke off their alliance. At the merge, they voted against each other, but in the end, they didn't hate each other and both decided to blindside Matt at the f10 TC *CARL, Teddy, Matt, Luna, and Mike and Richard being the Upolu 5 of the season *Teddy wasting his idol on Matt and being generally useless, yet still getting 3 votes to win *No one liking Matt the whole time and him getting 0 votes at FTC despite having/playing an idol All-Stars *CARL- Dominated the game *Zane- was a social pariah the whole game, stayed with Philippines even though the other 5 had an alliance and got massacred *Matt- CPN villain of the season RPVivor 2: Lost Islands vs Costa Rica http://i.imgur.com/oxJvuaF.png Memorable Moments *Sara immediately quitting all of her alliances round 1, and being the first lost islands boot. *Quasimodo starting out in the majority alliance but slowly getting ostracized more and more, ending up with no one liking him and him getting blindsided, like a reverse Hunchback. *Sundra getting LOUD TOO WHAT THE FUCK and immediately getting booted *Fan favorite Dravivor654's tragic medevac *Fan favorite couple Isabel and Tanner that was broken up by Isabel's tragic blindside right before the merge. *Artie being the only Ovivor on the post-swap Dravivor tribe, yet his social game making them blindside Coco before him. *Peach, who was an OTTN force the whole game getting blindsided by her own tribe at the merge. *Tanner flipping for 1 vote, then immediately switching back. *Clarissa essentially dominating the entire post-merge, leading her tribe to pagong the Ovivors, and winning unanimously against unliked goat Eleanor. All-Stars *Clarissa- Dominated the game *Tanner- was the underdog fan fave that casuals adored despite being awful at the game RPVivor: China vs Hollywood http://i.imgur.com/uqj4eOp.png Memorable Moments *The Angel/Madison/Dusty/Cecily/BurningWood alliance running the TV Stars tribe for the first three votes, but it breaking up and Cecily getting blindsided *The Antonio/Cassie/Blinks alliance vs the Candace/JennaJoe/Susan alliance, with Katie and Sadie in the middle on China. *Katie and Sadie blindsiding Joe, then flipping and sending home Cassie. *The tribe getting sick of the BFFFLs and blindsiding Sadie. *The tribes being 6-6 at the merge but China immediaely turning on each other and blindsiding Blinks and Antonio. *China getting pagonged afterwards. *Jenna's Shii Ann-esque immunity win at the f7, when she was the last China left, leading Madison to go home. *The Louisa/Jed/Drew allaince that Louisa was masterminding the whole game. *Louisa beating immunity whore AngelValentine and floater Jed 6-3-0 and being the first good winner of RPVivor All-Stars *Louisa- Dominant strategic mastermind *AngelValentine- OTTP immunity whore and fan favorite *JennaDarabond- last surviving China member who urvived the pagonging